


灵车

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	灵车

清明时节下着雨，雨一点不带春日的暖，只觉寒得入骨。  
因着这雨而发潮的被子捂上一晚上也暖和不起来。  
这晚上似乎还要更冷一些，只盼着否极泰来，过完这天就能倒完春寒。  
可是似乎不是似有若无的风，也不是隐隐透着湿气的被子传来的寒意。  
周瑜这些天睡不安稳，半梦半醒中睁开了眼睛，才发现被子都落到了榻的一边。他想抬手去拉回来，却怎么也抬不起来。  
然后才发现凉意是实实在在压在了自己的身上。还没来得及吃惊，周瑜左手五指被分开，一只冰凉的手和他实质相扣。他动了动手，挣不开，只是有些触感更明显。扣着他的那只手掌心有一层薄茧，是多年练武留下的痕迹——这触感他再熟悉不过，于是那个名字就已经抵在了舌尖，张一张口就会流出去。  
可身上的人什么也没说。要是他多年的挚友又或者说是恋人一定早就开始说话，吹得他耳尖发红。周瑜还记得他体温本来就高，总是一会儿两个人就发起热来，贴在一起的部分很快就会起层薄汗——和现在大相径庭。  
周瑜相信自己凭借一只手就能辨认出来是孙策，但犹豫让他还是先问了句：“……谁？”  
“这才多久，你就认不出来了？”  
很久都没听见这个声音了，听见的一瞬间周瑜还是立刻就安下心来，甚至一点也不在乎孙策为什么出现在这里，也不在乎他以什么样的形态出现在这里，就再也收不住想念，叫的是自认识起就开始用的“阿策”，连着说了几次，仿佛多说一次，孙策就能留多一阵子一样。  
周瑜刚发现孙策没压那么紧了，就抬起另只手，碰了碰自己上面的身体，还是不大清楚孙策的位置，声音都软了下来，说：“……我看不见你——”  
然后孙策吻上他的脖子，头发蹭到周瑜的脸颊，抬起头来后又说：“知道在哪了吧？”  
周瑜“嗯”了声，一只手已经搭在了孙策肩上，抓得紧。然后孙策又压了下来，重新吻刚刚的脖子处，里衣已经给孙策拉开了。春天寒凉的风吹不到周瑜身上，可孙策手更凉，才刚碰到周瑜，周瑜一个寒颤，胸前两点充血挺起，激起欲望的不是爱人略高的体温，而且冰冷的接触。他向来觉得情欲是火，烧得人成了烟作了灰，找不到自己在哪儿。冰与火的天罗地网圈住了全身，脱不出身。  
孙策的吻从脖子开始，慢慢又下滑，在锁骨上多流连了一会儿，冷清又安静的半夜里一声脆响，之后就是压抑不住的惊呼，格外让人脸红。周瑜确信自己身上又多了道红痕，看不见孙策，生怕手离了他就再找不回来了，更不知道怎么报复，只是手上情不自禁用了力，掐着孙策的肩膀，半眯着的眼睛瞪着前方，除了昏暗看不真切的木头外，什么也看不见。  
孙策还在往下，像是要吻过周瑜身上每一处。他在乳首那多费了些时间，含在口里后又打起了转。周瑜觉着另一侧也痒得难耐，可孙策一只手掐着自己的腰，另一只手还和自己十字相扣，不得不冷落它。他难受得不行，没忍住动了动腰，立刻就听见孙策轻笑出声。  
周瑜张开口想说话，却又止不住喘息，说起来断断续续：“阿策，我好难受，你——”  
他的义兄对他向来有求必应。  
于是另一侧的乳尖也给舌尖擦过，彻底唤醒了过往的回忆。这档子事的花样说多不多说少不少，可这……很孙策。周瑜又含含糊糊唤了几次伯符阿策，孙策就放过了他那肿胀的肉粒，又沿着腰线往下。  
可这太远了，周瑜想。他要抓不住孙策了。  
孙策又在他的脐下吸吮，周瑜小腹一阵酥麻，挺起来的欲望顶在孙策不知道哪里，而其他地方仿佛都失去知觉，只剩下私处还渴望着更多的爱抚。多年的默契让他不再持着羞赧，自觉分开双腿后，抬起手来想要找到孙策，又怕碰到孙策眼睛鼻子弄疼孙策，那只手虚虚浮在半空，有些不知所措，只好刻意流露出几分委屈：“阿策，你让我亲一亲你。”  
孙策“嗯？”了声，然后凉意又回到上半身来。周瑜仰起头，让孙策的吻更好落下来。可孙策显然不满足于简单的唇间相碰，舌头强硬地推进周瑜嘴里，扫荡每一个角落。周瑜虽然喘不过气来，可这充满侵略性的吻无时无刻不在提醒他身上的这个人是谁。  
周瑜不想错过每一个时机。他的手又一次搂着孙策的脖子。过去他有时还对孙策简单直接的行事风格不无埋怨，可他现在只想让孙策贴得再近一些，近无可近就进入自己的身体，反正早就已经为他完全打开——  
孙策毫无温度的手指嵌入了周瑜的后穴，周瑜反射性地瑟缩了一下，孙策便犹豫了，说：“要不然还是……”  
周瑜眼角都含了些水，用力摇头，说：“我想要你。”  
然后孙策也没再客气，轻车熟路找到一处，也没管什么手法，全凭本能按了几下，他按一下周瑜就叫一声，扔下了所有杀伐决断，只剩下对待挚爱的甜与腻。周瑜的腰都软作一滩水，他爱在这种时候瞪人，可现在他又能瞪哪里呢？他喊着孙策，又埋怨又藏不住爱。  
“这么想我？”孙策嘴上调侃时还插进第二根手指，把紧致肠壁撑得更开。  
“……还不是你不来看我……”周瑜偏过头去，下意识地避开孙策视线——看不到也能猜到吧。  
“你还怪我，你总是太忙，我也不好打扰你。”孙策声音听着诚恳，但是手下动作却愈发的快，好像都能擦出些温度来。  
也确实和以前一样没耐心：孙策没一会儿就插进了第三根手指，久未有过情事的后穴撑开来，疼得周瑜“嘶”了出声。可他既然都说想要孙策，孙策也自然没有停下来的道理。周瑜没忘回答孙策，呻吟里夹这一个个字，好不容易才说完了“你来看我就有时间的，你多来看看我……”  
孙策说着好，把扩张的手指都抽了出来。周瑜瞬间觉得后穴一阵空虚——他从没想过这么久没再用过这儿和人做爱都能……都能这么想要。  
他的好友、他的义兄、他的爱人——不管是哪个身份，孙策总是很快能懂他的意思。  
可也还是凉。那没有体温的性器长驱直入——孙策从来都这么直接——周瑜撑开的后穴又疼又冷，孙策那玩意儿又捅得深，前面差点没软下去。但这还不算完，孙策大抵是还没整根没入，终于还是松开了手，捞过周瑜膝窝，往自己腰上一挂，下身往前一挺，又进得深了些。  
身体的契合得仿佛是精心设计过的一样。孙策不过浅浅抽动了几下，周瑜刚刚下去的欲望马上又抬起头来，忍不住哼哼了两声，泄出来快意。孙策不可能不懂，挺腰干进深处又几乎全部抽出。周瑜被顶得后背不断和榻互相摩擦，热辣辣的，也不知道第二天会变成什么样。可他还是觉得痛感越来越少，快感越来越多，莫名的还有满足感，鼓鼓涨涨填满了胸腔，又和情欲一块儿从喉咙溢出，发出些仿佛不属于自己呻吟。  
满足感果然还是来自于……重新“拥有”了孙策这件事。本来看不见孙策他还有些不安，总想多碰碰孙策，再摸一摸，才能确定还是孙策还在这儿。身体的结合一下把这些不安统统埋葬：他的手搂着孙策的脖子；双腿圈着孙策的腰；更重要的是……身体里那根东西插进去的深度、撑开的大小，甚至抽插的力度速度都太过熟悉又让人怀念，酸涩的情绪蒙了眼，晃晃荡荡那些姑且算得上泪水的东西又流了下来。也不知道是不是错觉，周瑜觉得插在自己体内的那玩意儿甚至都给捂热乎了——这让他更觉得孙策确确实实就在这儿。  
也许孙策这个状态真的能看得一清二楚。周瑜没空去想自己之前那些脸上发烧是不是都让孙策看了去，注意力全在孙策这一个吻上。  
孙策吻他的眼角，带走了些许眼泪。  
温柔又强硬的攻势可真难抵抗。再怎么战无不胜，他这个时候也只能弃甲投戈，缴械投降。  
高潮余韵时身体更敏感，周瑜被快感弄得眼前发黑，只依着内心的欲望夹紧孙策的腰，顺着孙策的动作迎合。  
既然孙策都在这儿了，他要什么，给便是了。

周瑜睁开眼，一切与昨晚并无不同。一枕邯郸，总是荒唐大抵是最好的解释。  
可他还是回来过吧？


End file.
